


wholesome torment

by CartoonConnoisseur



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Making Out, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, put a lil bit of competitive flirting in there for spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonConnoisseur/pseuds/CartoonConnoisseur
Summary: Lin finds herself cornered as usual.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	wholesome torment

Late afternoon sunlight slid through the blinds of Lin's apartment and onto the living room couch, where the owner of the apartment in question sat reading one of her secret romance novels in the stash she kept hidden under the bed. She only felt comfortable indulging in them either by herself or around her wife, who was currently in the shower she heard running. Somehow, she was simultaneously relieved and disappointed that she wasn't there to share it with her. On the one hand, it was comforting to read while Kya laid her head on her shoulder while she read aloud. On the other hand, Kya would swipe the book from her and read the steamiest passages from it more often than not. Lin supposed her showering was a small price to pay for a little peace and quiet for once. 

She'd gotten about another chapter into her book or so before the sound of the shower head turning off alerted her to the fact that she would be joined by the waterbender's presence momentarily. She picked up the leather bookmark on the coffee table and marked her place, then stood up and marched to the bedroom. Crouching, she removed the box from underneath the bed and placed the book gingerly back inside. She stood up and kicked the box back under the bed and strode back out to the living room, cursing her pounding heart all the while. 

The earthbender primly took her place on the couch, attempting to distract herself by bending the small meteorite rock on the coffee table into shapes. She'd been married to Kya for years now, yet the anticipation of seeing the waterbender always felt as if for the first time. The damned woman always knew exactly how to get through to her heart, which had now thawed significantly with the arrival of Korra's posse and her reconciliation with her sister. This wasn't necessarily terrible, but still somewhat unnerving as she still wasn't quite used to being vulnerable with others. 

The bathroom door opened and Kya's all-too familiar heartbeat approached. At that moment, Lin was extremely grateful that her wife didn't possess seismic sense. She shuddered to think of how she would so readily take advantage of it. She placed the meteorite back onto the coffee table and turned to acknowledge her presence, only to have her heart catch in her throat. 

She was wearing her usual outfit of course, but her skin glistened from being fresh out of the shower. Her wet hair draped freely across her shoulders. Of course, she could have easily bent the water out of her hair, but the earthbender had a sneaking suspicion she'd left it in on purpose. Her cerulean eyes danced with merriment as she flopped easily onto the couch next to her and Lin swallowed the lump in her throat. 

"I see you've disposed of your novel. Not in the mood for any spicy reading tonight?" she teased, curling an arm around her shoulder. 

"Well since your apparent purpose in life apart from seeing the world is torturing me, it's always nice to get some peace and quiet once in a while," the earthbender huffed, crossing her arms. "At least give me a warning as to _when_ you decide to torture me." 

Kya hummed, crawling her fingers up Lin's neck. Goosebumps erupted all over and she forced herself to stifle a shiver. "But if I warn you, you'll go out of your way to avoid it, which would go against your natural inclination of simply _relaxing and enjoying it..._ " 

The waterbender's warm breath in her ear nearly melted her right then and there, but she held her ground, though she offered her hooded eyes and a soft smirk. "Why would I make it easy for you? Perhaps I'm playing hard to get..." 

Kya chuckled darkly, ghosting her lips over the earthbender's jaw. "Oh, but you already do. Every so often, you try so hard to hide how flustered you get from a little thing I did, but that only makes it all the more obvious for me. You know I love nothing better than seeing the ever formidable Chief Beifong melt into my arms." 

Lin let out a sultry chuckle of her own as she stood and sauntered away from her wife, flashing a sly grin at her over her shoulder. "Try and make me, sweetheart." She leaned against the wall casually, cocking her head as if daring her wife to approach. 

Kya returned the grin, rising from her seat and making her way towards her. "Well, if you insist..." She took her time in approaching, accentuating her swinging hips somewhat, until she was inches from the shorter earthbender's face, who smirked at her defiantly. 

"I will now torture you..." Kya murmured, brushing her thumb across Lin's chin. 

She snorted at that, already well aware of what Kya's slow and deliberate movements were doing to her. "Kinky." 

"I think you're sweet and beautiful," the waterbender whispered, trailing her fingers behind her wife's ear. 

Lin fought down a gasp as goosebumps raced up her arms once more. "Wait-" 

Kya's eye's glinted amusedly as she moved her fingers down her neck and onto her back. "You deserve to be cared for as much as you care for others." 

An intense heat rushed into her cheeks as her breathing quickened. "Kya-" she choked out in an attempt to regain her composure. She attempted to squirm away but an arm slammed against the wall, preventing her escape. 

"Your feelings and needs are valid and deserve to be heard," her wife whispered, her tone teasing and flirtatious, her eyes sparkling with warmth and affection. Something fluttered inside Lin's chest at the combination of the two and grabbing Kya's face, pulled her into a tender kiss. The waterbender returned it with equal tenderness, a dash of hunger accompanying it. 

They stayed locked in their amorous embrace for quite some time before coming up for air, the two of them panting. Lin smirked at her and gave her shoulder a gentle punch as she headed towards the bathroom for a much needed cold shower. 

"I'll get you for that later darling," she called teasingly before shutting the door 

Kya smiled cheekily at the comment, blowing a kiss at her. "I can't wait." 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a piece on tumblr by slowdissolve, which itself is based on a kyalin-incorrect-quotes post, which _itself_ is based on a lil fox comic. Just me continuing the chain I guess, haha.


End file.
